hytale_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Category Rules
Genre Listing Overview These are the site's rules and guidelines in regards to categorizing articles, as well as details on special categories, adding categories/genres, etc. 'General' Genre Listing' Rules' ''' Do not create or use any categories that are not the following... *Entities *Minigames *Servers *Modding *Scripting *Creative ''The consequences for doing otherwise are listed in the penalty section '' '''Marked for Deletion *The Marked for Deletion category is not to be added just because you don't like the pasta. *It must have at least enough errors that you can't edit it. *If you can fix it, fix it. If you can't, add the category and it will be reviewed by an administrator or RCaDC member. *If you are unsure about the quality, whether it is good or bad, add this category and an admin/RCaDC member will check it. Admins can add the category, if they are uncertain if it's worthy or not. *You may not remove Marked for Deletion from your own pasta. Doing so will result in a one-day ban. *If it is a trollpasta, or seems to be one but you are unsure, feel free to mark the article for review. *You may only remove the M4D category if you are certain that the article is fixed of its errors. If you are unsure, leave the category alone. *If the article's quality is poor. *If the article is mostly unfinished. *If the article is a wall-of-text. *If the article is filled with Clichés. *If you are certain that the page you are marking is a re-upload of a page. 'Other Rules' *Site Rules is an a'dmin-only category.' If you are not an admin and you add this, you will receive a warning on your message-wall. If you ignore the warning, it will result in a three-day block *You must categorize your article within twenty-four hours of adding it, UNLESS you are unsure of what categories it belongs in. In this case, contact an admin via their message wall and they will assist you. *Add categories ONLY if they are on the list of categories. If they aren't, they will be considered false categories and dealt with accordingly. 'Penalties' Removing the Marked for Deletion Category *First offense is a one day ban from editing. *Second offense is a one week ban from editing. *Third offense and on- We will double your block for each time you do it. *Failure to Categorize Articles (without notification to an Admin) *First offense is a warning plus categorization by an admin. *Second offense is categorization by an admin accompanied by a one-day ban. *Third offense will be a 3 day ban, and the article will be marked as Unfinished. *Fourth offense and on- Page given the "Unfinished Page" category, accompanied by a one-week ban. 'Adding or Creating Categories without Admin rights' *First offense will be a warning on your message wall. *Second offense will be a three-day block. *Third offense is a one week block. *Fourth offense, and afterward, the block will double. 'Adding False Categories' *First offense will be a warning on your message wall. *Second offense will be a one-day ban for each category added that is not on the Category Listing. *Third offense will be a two-day ban, and afterward, the block will double.